This renewal application seeks continued support for our training grant in cancer prevention and control. We have had two funding cycles of our R25 ?Postdoctoral Training Program in Cancer Survivorship? (R25 CA122061). We are now seeking to renew this training grant as we transition from the R25 to a T32 mechanism. Given the additional breadth and funding of our current Comprehensive Cancer Center?s Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program faculty, we are expanding our focus on cancer survivorship to include other CPC areas. This training program ?CAPACiTy:Cancer Prevention and Control Training Program? will train nine postdoctoral fellows in the conduct of cancer prevention in control research with a focus in cancer survivorship, healthy lifestyles, and cancer care delivery. The R25 grant, initially funded in August 2008 and subsequently renewed for five years in August 2014 (11 years of funding to date), has provided support for mentored training of fourteen highly successful investigators who remain committed to careers in academic research. The overall goal of CAPACiTy is to provide an integrated career development pathway centered on training PhD/MD fellows in the skills and competencies needed to conduct research in cancer prevention and control (CPC). The number of research-intensive faculty and extramural funding in our CPC program has nearly doubled since our initial R25 application. CAPACiTy provides a specialized curriculum and a tailored program for each trainee that combines formal coursework, mentorship, and research experience. The tailored program can also lead to an M.S. degree in Clinical and Translational Science. All trainees receive formal training in cancer prevention and control, NIH grant preparation, training in the responsible conduct of research, and participate in interdisciplinary seminars and interest groups. Trainees benefit from the resources provided by our Comprehensive Cancer Center, Clinical and Translational Science Institute, Wake Forest NCORP Research Base, ECOG-ACRIN Research Base, and a well-funded cadre of faculty mentors. Although training is individually tailored according to the knowledge and experience of trainees, all trainees are expected to emerge from their training with the following competencies: 1) Knowledge, skills and competencies in the measurement of research outcomes specific to cancer prevention and control; 2) Knowledge, skills and competencies in the design and conduct of human observational and/or interventional clinical trial research; 3) Methodological expertise in a specific technology or research skill/technique; 4) Enhanced critical thinking and scientific knowledge in cancer prevention and control; 5) Enhanced professional skills (e.g., writing, oral communication skills, grant writing); and 6) A resource network to support further career advancement as an independent investigator.